


Practice makes perfect.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Taboo, Teenagers, Tongue Piercings, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to try out her skills on Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect.

                                                              

 

Like most friday night, Felicity spent it with an array of Rom-Coms, copious amounts of popcorn and her best friend Sara who also happened to be her Step-Sister.  

Her mother had met their father a few years ago after her car had been broken into. Quentin Lance had been the office in charge. They immediately hit it off and few months later Felicity had gained a Stepfather and two Step-Sister. Felicity didn't mind, Her mother was the happiest she had ever seen her and Felicity got along swimmingly with Quentin and Sara. Her relationship with Laurel was a bit strained. It's not that they didn't get along per say it's just they had nothing in common. Laurel was the more uptight and controlling person of the Lance family. Felicity didn't have to be around Laurel for too long since she moved away to attend Law School only a year into her living with them.

Felicity had immediately hit it off with Sara though, it only took a few shorts weeks for them to become very good friends and now two years inn they were practically attached to the hips. They were both the same age and both of them were seniors at Starling Prep. Sara was the more outgoing one of the duo, always dragging begrudging Felicity along with her. Sara was also very popular among the male population she always had boys fawning over her but Sara had never reciprocated their feelings. Felicity had always found it a bit strange but had never commented on it since she really didn't know much considering she had never had a boyfriend before. That being said she wasn't a virgin, she had lost it to a boy named cooper at a party Sara had made her attend. The experience had been less than desirable. Cooper had been all jack-hammer and cared only about himself.

Her and Sara laid on her bed with Love Rosie playing on TV but neither of them were paying attaching. She listened to ramble about Nyssa Raatko, a new foreign exchange student.

'' She's so intimidating, I don't think I've ever seen her smile but I don't know she seems cool and she like super really intelligent and oh her accent is awesome '' Sara babbled.

Felicity propped up on her elbows regarding Sara thoughtful, '' You sound like you have a crush on her. '' She teased lightly but was surprised by the dark flush that spread across Sara cheeks.

'' What? No! '' She sputtered, avoiding Felicity gaze.

It would make sense if Sara was in to girls. It would alsoexplain why she always rejected every guy and had never been on a date before. Or maybe, it's just that she was into Nyssa. Whatever it was - Felicity didn't care as long as she was happy.

Felicity weighed her words carefully before responding, '' I mean, It would be okay if you did. I have girl crushes too. ''

Sara eyes flashed towards her in surprise, '' You do? '' she inquired.

'' Of course, Have you seen Candice Patton? '' Felicity said.

Sara laughed and nodded her head in agreement but then she expression grew somber.

'' Y-youre right though. I do have a crush on Nyssa but I don't think she even knows who I am '' Sara mumbled sullenly.

It was odd to see Sara insecure, because she always carried herself so confidently that Felicity sometimes forgot that she had insecurities just like everyone else.

'' You should go talk to her than. What do you have to lose? '' Felicity prompted.

Sara considered this for a moment and then brightly she said, '' You're right. Monday I will. ''

A week later, they were in the same spot and Sara excitedly told her, '' Guess who's got a date? ''

Felicity rolled over grinned widely, '' Nyssa?''

'' Yes and I'm pretty sure I saw the hints of small smile on her lips today '' Sara said smirking.

'' Now you just got to plan a kick ass date . '' felicity teased.

'' We are to this trampoline place uptown. I know that she's athletic and it's different. ''

'' I'm sure she'll love it. ''

'' Hopefully. ''

'' Are you nervous? You've never been with a girl do you think it's uh.. different? '' Felicity inquired, Sara rolled on her back and shrugged.

'' You mean sex right? '' Sara said bluntly.

Felicity chuckled embarrassed and muttered a '' Yeah ''

'' It can't be that hard plus I watch porn. ''

Felicity choked on the popcorn she was munching. Leave it up to Sara to be overly honest.

''  I didn't need to know that '' Felicity muttered breathlessly.

'' You're the one that asked If I knew how to pleasure a girl ''

'' Yeah, you're right. '' Felicity mumbled, Sara grinned mischievously.

'' You know it would help if I had someone to help me practice. ''

'' Sure, but who? '' She inquired.

'' You. ''

'' What? We can't I'm your sister! '' 

'' Step sister. We don't share any blood Felicity plus nobody we'll ever know. You'll get an orgasm maybe two and I'll brush up my skills. '' Sara suggested.

Felicity knew this was a terrible idea and shouldn't be wasting time considering it but I mean Sarah did raise up a good point. They weren't related  and it's not it would some on going thing. Still she was hesitant, other than Cooper nobody had ever seen her down there. But she was growing very-tired of self induced orgasm, lately her fingers simply weren't doing the trick.

'' Okay... '' Felicity acquiesced nervously.

Sara seemed taken aback at first but then her eyes lit up with excitement and she smirked at Felicity.

'' Go lay down with your head on the pillow '' Sara instructed softly.

Felicity did as told.

Sara crawled up and straddled her thighs. She toyed with the hem of the thin white tank top Felicity was wearing.

'' Can I ? ''

Swallowing thickly she nodded, Slowly Sara peeled off of her shirt and threw it across the room. She was wearing a simple cotton black bra but it didnt seem to matter to Sara.   A flush spread across her chest under Sara heated gaze,

'' Can I kiss you? '' Sara asked shyly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. A glimmer caught her eyes causing Felicity to remember of Sara tongue piercing.  Heat swirled low in her below.

'' Yes '' She murmured, Sara didn't linger she immediately leaned down balancing herself on her elbows before gently pressing her lips to Felicity's

Felicity eyes fluttered shut at the sensation her heartbeat fluttering rapidly in her chest.

Sara lips were soft a faint taste salt lingering from the popcorn they had eat earlier. Tentatively there lips slid against each other. Small pecks quickly grew in passion and Sara was running her tongue along the seams of her lips. Felicity lips parted allowing the other blond tongue to lazily caressed hers.

Sara tore her mouth away before placing opened mouth kisses down Felicity cheek, along her jaw towards her collarbone and then over the swell of her breast.

Felicity breath hitched as Sara tugged down the cup of her bra revealing her erect nipple. She sealed her mouth around it and then swirled her tongue around the nub.

With a pleased little mewl Felicity jerked as she felt the cool ball of metal against her warm flesh.

With a wet pop she pulled off Felicity nipple and repeated the same ministration on the other until she was satisfied. Felicity was having trouble breathing. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs seeping through her panties and dripping down on her flimsy pajamas shorts.

Her index fingers curled into the hem of her shorts and she glanced up her eyes asking for permission to which Felicity granted with a slight nod of her head.

Swiftly she pulled the shorts down Felicity legs and discarded them on the floor beside the bed.

Crouching in between Felicity legs she lowered her mouth sealing her lips over the wet spot that had formed on Felicity plain yellow panties.

'' Ah! '' Felicity cried out, the sensation was different from anything she had ever felt. Her body didn't know if it what it wanted: less or more. Ultimately, It was more. Felicity should be embarrassed by how incredibly wet she was so quickly but this was Sara.

Sara being impatient swiftly rid Felicity of her panties as well. She shivered as Sara warmed breath fanned over her naked slit.

Felicity heart thudded wildly in her chest as Sara stared at her naked form. Felicity resisted the urge to draw her knees up to her chest, shying away from Sara intense gaze.

But when Sara raised her gaze to meet hers all she could see was hunger and lust reflecting in her eyes.

Felicity was about to let her step sister eat her out and she was going to love every second.

Sara kissed along her inner thighs purposely avoiding her dripping pussy.

She bit her lower lip, bruising the tender flesh as she waited impatiently for Sara to do something.

Than, Sara experimentally licked her entire slit.

Felicity couldn't help the loud moan that tumbled from her lips.  Sara gazed up at her  and pensive look on her face as she liked her lips.

'' Taste better than I thought '' Sara murmured.

Felicity let out a choked moans as Sara brought her mouth back down onto her cunt. It was clear the Sara had never done this before running her tongue everywhere sloppily trying to figure out what would give Felicity the most pleasure it wasn't until her tongue ran across the sensitive bundle of nerves located just above her entrance.

Felicity tensed as pleasure surged through her.

'' Ah! Sara! Right there.. '' She said breathlessly.

Sara smirked before flicking her tongue over her clit drawing out a string of moans from Felicity. Sara piercing was cold against her heated flesh sending even more pleasure rushing through her.

Turns out Felicity was a squirmer. With every stroke Sara tongue Felicity couldn't resist the urge to buck her hips desperately seeking more friction. Sara allowed her since was enjoying seeing Felicity so undone.

Felicity body tightened as Sara brought her closer to the explosion that was threatening to consume her.

'' Sara, Sara, oh my god... '' Felicity moaned, as she fell over the edges. Sara continued licking her through it.

When Felicity finally came down from her high, her eyes focusing on Sara who was still between her lips smirking up at her. Her lips and chin glistening with Felicity juices.

'' So, was I okay? '' Sara asked, smiling lasciviously.

'' More than okay. Nyssa is lucky  '' Felicity teased,  Sara beamed in response.

Than her expression darkened as she bit her lip, '' Can we try something else? ''

At this point, Felicity would agree to anything Sara asked if it ended in the same way her last request had.

'' Okay. ''

Swiftly quickly Sara got undressed and Felicity couldn't help but stare. She sometimes forgot how in shape her step-sister was.  She admired her toned flat stomach and small perky boobs.

Crawling back on the bed she gently spread Felicity legs wider before pulling up her knees so that her feet laid flat against the mattress. One of her legs slid underneath Felicity's the heel of her foot pressing against her hip. While her other Sara's other legs bent over hers.

Felicity moaned loudly as Sara slick cunt slotting against hers. Their clits sliding together easily with their combined wetness.

Felicity skin feels like it’s on fire and she starts to grin back. Her head rocks back against the mattress as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through her.

She couldn't possibly come twice in one night could she?

Sara keens with each rolls of her hips. Felicity thighs start quivering as her orgasm continues to build. She clutched the sheets beneath her as she rocked eagerly against Sara.

Sara gasped her thrust growing sloppy. Snaking her hand in between their bodies Sara index finger pressed against Felicity swollen clit rubbing furiously.

Sending Felicity over the edges, her hips jerking erratically.  

Sara continues her movement desperately chasing her own release. Sara came mumbling Felicity name incoherently. She collapsed onto of her breathing heavily dopey smile on her lips.

'' Wow. '' Sara mumbled into her shoulder and Felicity hummed in agreement.

Wow didn't even describe what Felicity was feeling. A blissful warmth had settled over her and exhaustion seeped into her bones.

Felicity couldn't stifle the jealousy that swelled inside her at the thought of Sara doing this with Nyssa, or anyone else. The fact still remained that Sara was her step-sister and this could never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is horrible I wrote it quickly and had no intention of posting it but than I thought what the hell theyre aren't smoaking canary smut out there anyway! :)


End file.
